Sandwiches
by swampdonkey
Summary: It all started with Chad watching Sonny makes Sandwiches, then it leads to something else, something both of them didn't expect. M for swearing and more in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Hello *waves* I found this story from along time ago, so I twitched it abit (changed the people), wrote some more *coughs* naughty bits. Hope you like, 1st time posting. Defiantly M in later chapters... ;-)_

CPOV

I know I shouldn't feel like this about her, but I do and it scares me a little. I guess it's because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, CDC, the greatest actor of this generation! I can't be falling for a "Random" but we have so much in common, and have so much fun together. Being in the same studio with her is an absolute pleasure, I enjoy every second of it. I know everything about her and she knows everything about me, we've been more friends these days then frenemys. Again, I shouldn't be looking or thinking about her like that, but at the same time I wanted to. But there was no point thinking about that, was there? She probably wouldn't be interested, and even if I had tried something, it could easily ruin our friendship. I'm just sitting here on the couch in the prop house, in silence, as she's in the kitchen making sandwiches. Staring at her in there is making the pit of my stomach twist and turn, but in a good way. The way she cuts tomato, she holds it so careful not to squeeze the tomato. Her hands, I love her hands, they are so soft, and cute with her little nail polish. I watch her as she throws his head back so the hair that was falling down would sweep back into the rest of her hair. I love her hair. Actually I like it more now that it is darker, black almost. Fixating on her hands and hair, was not the right thing to do right now, I was supposed to stop myself from these feelings. But I can't help it; I closed my eyes trying not to think about it, until she spoke.

"Do you want a drink?"

It took me a long time to answer, it was an easy question, I was thirsty.

"Um yeah sure"

"What do you want? We've got: coke, sprite, fruit punch, water..."

"I'll take a coke, thanks."

I loved hearing her voice, the way she said that list of drinks: Coo-ke, spr-iite, fruit pun-ch, wa-ter. Just then as she walked back into the room, a terrible thing happened my body froze, the light from the skylight hit her just right, and she looked like an Angle. I was just sitting there staring at her; I bet my mouth was open a little too. She looked at me funny, a look that said 'what are you looking at, do I have something in my teeth?'

"You okay Chad?"

"Yeah, hey where's my drink?"

"Hold on, I've only got two hands, geez"

She smiled and turned to go back into the kitchen and there it was, the way I was feeling right now I don't know if I could take any more. Her ass was so fucking hot, and again with the light shining in, it looked incredible. I just wanted to grap it, with both my hands, and just squeeze. She came back with two Coke cans in her beautiful hands, she tossed one over to me, I caught it of course. She sat on the couch next to me, she seemed really close, her knee was bushing against mine.

"So you like?"

"Like what?"

"The sandwich, you dope."

Oh right the sandwich; I was so lost in her ass that I forgot.

"Does it look like there's a bite in it Monroe"

"Well no, I guess not"

She laughed; well it wasn't really a laugh more like a giggle. The laugh that I really liked was the laugh she did when no noise would come out. Her face was priceless, all squinting, and almost chickmuck like. We would have days and nights like that. Always trying to make each other laugh. But I enjoyed the late nights we have. Hanging out, talking, laughing, and watching movies. Nights that we didn't feel like hanging out with other people and we wanted to be together. Thinking about it now maybe she likes me too, I don't know. She grabbed the remote and turned the T.V on; to my surprise she turned it on Tween T.V. Don't get me wrong I like watching Tween T.V I'm on it all the time, but I just knew she would put it on. She put the remote down on the coffee table and starts to open her coke, keeping her eyes on the T.V. She took a big sip of her drink and I watched as I saw the liquid run down her throat. She turned and looked at me, damn she caught me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine, I was just thinking"

Thinking of how I want to tear off your clothes and... Well I wasn't quite sure what went on after that, but it probably involved us doing something bad. Along the lines of skin and sweat

"About what?"

"Nothing"

"Oh come on you have to be thinking about something, otherwise you wouldn't have said anything, I know you too well Chad."

Quick think of something, anything, quick before she thinks otherwise.

"Uh...that we haven't hung out in awhile."

Her right eyebrow went up, and that made my stomach do back flips, she looked so god damn hot whenever she did that.

"Ummm what do you think we're doing right now?"

"No, I mean like we used to at night and that."

"We're been having late rehearsals some nights you know that. But umm...you want to do something tonight then? We both have tomorrow off."

"Yeah, that would be cool, oh wait we were supposed to go to that release party tonight for that new show..."

Damn I was so close, why did I say that, I was so close. Me and my big fucking mouth.

"Oh right" She looked disappointed. "Well Mr. Condor did say that it wasn't mandatory. I don't really feel like going anymore do you?"

"Nah"

"Besides I would have more fun with you. Release parties are annoying sometimes; too many people around and half of them you don't even know!

It is true though, stupid people.

"I agree."

"What about not knowing people?"

"Well yeah that and the 'more fun with you' part"

"Well I meant it"

"Me too"

_Hope you like it so far, this story is pretty much done, its just posting the chapters. So hopfully enough of you like it for me to post the rest, but at this point even if one person likes it I would be happy...lol._

_Swampdonkey._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed your comments made me smile and giggle like a school girl...haha On to Chapter 2._

CPOV

We both sat there looking at each other, she looked down, I knew she wanted to change the subject somehow. So she grabbed her sandwich and took a bite, after she swallowed she looked at me.

"Aren't you going to have some of your sandwich? I made it fresh."

"Yeah, yeah right"

I was about to pick it up as Sonny spoke again, making me jump a little, I wasn't expecting her to talk.

"Do you not like BLT's anymore or is it something else? Did I do something wrong?"

I wanted so bad to tell her how I really felt about her. That when I'm with her, I can hardly breathe because my head is spinning from everything I feel. And that I'm so happy I forget why I'm feeling shitty some days. All I can do is laugh and smile and stare at you, because you're beautiful to look at. That was my heart talking. My head on the other hand says that I have spent too long trying not to be in love with you. I have spent too long telling myself that I am not in love with you. I have spent too long being terrified of falling in love with you, that I haven't allowed myself to notice that I've been falling in love with you for a long time now. Both sides put up good arguments if you ask me.

"Well there is something that I want to tell you, but I don't know how you are going to react."

"Okay?" She looked scared; her brown eyes went dark and sad. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not Sonny, I'm not mad at you. Remember what we said like 5 minutes ago, I love spending time with you."

Damn I wasn't supposed to say 'love spending time with you ' like, 'like spending time with you'. Think before you speak, idiot.

"I love spending time with you too."

Her eyes locked on mine, her eyes went back to the lovable milk chocolate brown that I love, they were happy eyes again. Maybe I should say how I really feel, I mean she said it back; she loves to be with me too. I had to think of something to say,

"You do?"

That's all I could think of at the time, there were too many thoughts swimming in my head. Those fucking eyes were just killing me now they were beautiful; they were so bright like she had glitter in her eyes or something.

"Yeah I do."

"Sonny, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Chad."

"Do you like me?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I like you."

"I know, but I mean...um...like really like me."

She grabbed her coke and took a few sips of it. I had a feeling she would do that, it's a nervous habit she has. She'll grab anything that's near her and play with it, until she's ready to say what he wants to say.

"Do you think it's wrong that I have these feelings?"

"Why would it be wrong?"

"I don't know I guess our history, I mean we've only just starting to be close friends these past 5 months. And well I like you a lot and every time I look into your eyes I can see it, yet I never allowed myself to think it. And that...forget it, I shouldn't even be saying this to you."

"No! It's okay, I've had these feelings too."

I swallowed just as hard as she did, it was almost simultaneous

"You have? For how long?"

"I guess it has always kind of been there, since the first day we meet"

"Yea I guess that's the same with me too"

We both laugh with a shy look on our faces. What do we do now; I mean we finally got it out in the open, but not all of it. I've already fallen for her, maybe I was in love too. Should I tell her that, look how long it took for us to say we liked each other.

"But there's more"

_ohhh more? what could it be? haha next part will be up shortly. As of right now it has 3 more chapters, I might contiune more from there, or have a new story. I've got other ideas in my head for stories so we'll see ;)_

_Swampdonkey_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again to everyone that has commented on my story so far, acouple of you commented more then onces ;) Thank you kindly. So funny story I almost spolied it for you, my chapters got all mixed up and I actually posted chapter 4, but I was able to delete it in time. its midnight here I need some sleep...:P On to part III_

CPOV

"More?"

She grabbed her drink again and finished it.

"No, no it doesn't matter forget about it."

Why did I say that, I guess that's my nerves finally kicking in. I always do that, I start talking, realize I shouldn't have said anything and all of a sudden stop and sit in silence. I went to go grab my drink, my throat felt really dry. Once again she stopped me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea of course!"

I sat back; she adjusted herself to face me a little more.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our two shows hate each other, how can it work, what will my cast mates and yours think when they see us together?"

Oh shit, I forgot, I know MY cast mates will hate it!

"Screw them!" Did that just come out of my mouth? She smirked. "What did you mean by 'seeing us together'?"

"Well how do you want it to mean?"

"Something."

"Seriously Chad." She rolled her eyes "Cause lately I've been thinking about you, a lot."

"Me too, that's why I wanted to hang out tonight, because that's when I feel close to you. When we're together, talking, laughing, being close to each other, almost becoming-"

"-One"

She's never done that before, she's never finished my sentence before. I looked at her, she shied away a little, and her head was turned a bit. I put my hand on her cheek, and pulled her face to face mine, her cheek was hot and smooth. I leaned forward and I kissed her, for about five seconds, then I pulled away quick. Fucking hell, I just kissed Sonny, fuck! What do I do now?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that it's just-"

Before I could finish she was kissing me. I felt her tongue in my mouth; she was a very good kisser, sorry scratch that, a great kisser. It felt like we were kissing forever, I felt her hand on my neck, so soft. We pulled apart at the same time, we both had a half smile on our face.

"Sonny, what just happened?"

"We kissed"

"No, you kissed me"

"You kissed me first; I was just returning the favour, besides your tongue was in my mouth too."

"Yes, yes it was" I blushed. "So what happens now?"

I asked hoping that she would say lets kiss again, but she didn't, she just kissed me again. This time it was a lot hotter, and I mean hot. We were pretty much sucking each other's lips off, I was almost on top of her it was that hot.

"Wait!"

She pulled away from me, her eyes went a little sad and lonely, my blue eyes were probably going ice cold. 'Wait?' What for? Why?

"I've never really done this before."

"What kissing?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Me neither"

"What really? I though CDC was a big ladies man?"

"Well I mean I've dated girls and that, but..."

"But what?"

I can't believe it. I about to tell Sonny something that NO ONE knows, not even my cast mates or my manger knows. Chad Dylan Cooper. Is. A. Virgin. I know crazy huh? I don't know how I got this big reputation of being a 'player' I just kind of went along with it. But I am still the best actor of this generation! Of course I've dated girls before, but I've never really gone past second base. Not that I don't want to, I guess deep down inside since Sonny came into my life; I've wanted her to be my first.

"I've never told anyone this but, the rumours that you hear about me aren't true if you know what I mean."

"Wow, I never would have though; I mean you defiantly convicted me!"

"I just went along with it, I mean what kind of 'heart throb' would I be that I've never had sex before?"

She smiled. "I think I'm falling for you Chad Dylan Cooper."

She said holding onto my hand. My heart jumped out of my chest! Yes! I can't believe it, she's fallen for me too, this is great! I actually stopped breathing for a second, my heart was racing, just breath, in and out.

"I've already fallen for you."

She laughed and kissed me on my cheek, then looked down at the ground, that's another nervous habit she has, when she's shy. I saw her look towards the coffee table.

"You haven't even touched your sandwich yet, I'm going to throw it in the garbage soon!"

"Okay, okay!"

That stupid sandwich, it kept coming back into the picture a lot, I finally took a bite to keep her happy. I saw her out of the corner of my eye, she did look happy. She likes to see people enjoy what she cooked, it always made her happy, which makes me happy.

"Mmm"

"Good?"

"Yeah, but I like the taste of you better."

_Just a heads up I've got a busy day tomorrow with work and the Canucks game (KICK SOME LEAFS ASS!) and what normaly goes on after hockey games (which is beer beer and more beer) Probably won't have time...LOL so next chapter will be early Sunday ;) Peace out Suckkkers!_

_SwampDonkey._


	4. Chapter 4

_Now the fun begins..._

CPOV

Her face went as red as her shirt, that damn shirt, I wanted to rip that shirt off her chest. I took another bite of the oh so good sandwich when she spoke again.

"I want to say something to you, but I don't know how, I've never said it before."

Was she going to say what I think he was going to say? What if it's something else though? I don't care, I'm taking that risk. I don't even care if that's not what she is going to say, because I'm going to say it first.

"Sonny, are you trying to say that you...love me?"

"...yeah. But how can you say it when you don't know how. I've never said it to anyone before; I've never really felt it before..."

She stopped, she couldn't think of anything else to say. I grabbed her hands that were on her lap, I held them in mine.

"Like this...Sonny, I love you."

"I love you too Chad."

We both lean into each other and start kissing again. God I can't believe I'm finally kissing Sonny, its everything I imagined it to be. Her lips are so soft and juicy, our tongue are going wild. We both pull apart, only cause we needed to breath.

"Why don't we go somewhere where no 'Randoms' can walk in at any minute?"

"Sounds good."

We stand up and I pick up our half eaten sandwiches.

"We might need a snack later." I said with a wink.

She laughed as we walk out the prop house and towards my dressing room. I open the door for her. I look at her ass again one more time, Damn. She is so sexy, and I can now say she is all my. I put the sandwiches on the bedside table; yes I have a bed in my dressing room, but everyone at Mack Falls dose. And we all know that I'm not that kind of guy, yet. I could tell that she wanted to go to the next level cause when I turned around from the bedside she was right in front of me.

"Chad... Kiss me."

"With pleasers!"

I slowly put my arm around her lower back, while my other hand brings her lips to my lips. I could feel her arms on my back, grapping my shirt when the kiss goes deeper. My hand on her back starts to go lower, when I heard her moan in my month I knew that she liked that and wanted me to keep going. So I kept going till I reached her fine ass. It felt just as good as it looked. As soon as I squeaked her ass I felt her squeak mine.

"You just graped my ass?"

"You graped my first!"

"I never really saw you as an ass graper." I laughed.

"Well I never thought that you were still a virgin, so things can surprise you."

"Your never gunna let that go are you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay, really. I'm glad actually that it's out there now, I don't have to hide the real me to you." Which was defiantly not a line, I was happy that I told her, cause if I was to disappoint her then I had an excuse. Please god don't make me disappoint her, I want this to go down perfect!

"So..."

"So..."

"Well..."

"Well..."

"Would m'lady like to join me?"

"Oh m'lady, that's sweet."

I toke her hand and we walk over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Now what? I did have a condom... Come on I'm a guy, I had one in my wallet and one in my bedside table. How do we do this? Just as I thought that her lips were on mine. And I knew right there and then, I'm just going to go with the flow. She didn't know what she was doing either, but all I know is right now she is kissing me. Kissing me hard, she wants it just as bad as me!

"Chad, hmm I want you."

"I want you too!"

She started to take my shirt off over my head, and throw it across the room. She had buttons on her shirt I continued to kiss her as I unbuttoned her shirt. Fucking buttons why are there so many? Finally got the shirt off and throw it across the room. I stopped kissing her for a moment to take in the sight in front of me. Her breasts were much fuller then I thought they would be, she was wearing a black lace bra that hugged her boobs just nicely. I defiantly liked them and my member liked what he saw as well.

"Wow Sunny you are amazingly beautiful."

"Stop." She said playfully pushing me.

"You are, we should have done this a long time ago."

_Next/last chapter will be up later on tonight..._

_swampdonkey._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm in a good mood tonight, we won our hockey game today (5-0), and as I promised I was going to post the 5th/last chapter tonight... So here's what you've been waiting for..._

CPOV

She stood up and started to unzip her jeans, and pushed them off, then kicked them to the side. Well will you look at that her panties match her bra, wait is that a thong? Oh yes it is! Thank you Sonny! I start to stand as well and unzip my jeans and let them fall to the ground. My member was free from the jeans; it was a little hard to hide my excitement now. We stood there looking at each other not saying a word. I think both of us just needed a moment to have this feeling set in. 'Okay Chad in about 10 seconds you are going to see Sonny completely naked! Don't freak out like a little bitch! Don't come too early! Take your time make it last!' I looked over at Sonny she must be doing the same thing because she let out a huge sigh.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Next thing I knew she put her hands behind her back and unclipped her bra and let it slowly fall to the ground. Before I could say anything she worked on her panties, and they followed suit and fell to the ground. Keeping with the silence in the room I decided to let actions speak louder than words and I then removed my boxers. 'Oh my god Sonny Monroe is naked! Sonny and me are standing in my dressing room...naked!' I tell her to come to me with my finger. I kiss her long and hard, our bodies touch for the first time naked, we both moan in each other's mouths. I spin us around so she has her back to the bed and I slowly lower her down to the bed, still kissing her. I start kissing down her neck and onto her chest; I slowly make my way to one of her breasts, and take her nipple into my mouth. She toke a sharp breath in, which then turned into a soft moan. I sucked on both nipples while she had her hands in my hair, pulling on it slightly. I don't usually like when people mess up my hair, but she can do whatever she wants!

"Mmmm Chad, ohhh god that feels soo-oo goo-ood!"

I was in between her legs and I could feel her starting to get wet on my leg. Fuck I want her so bad. I started to move down to her pussy, I placed my hand on her pussy and started the rub circles. This was defiantly pushing her to the edge. She looked so good right now, her head was thrown back and her mouth was a perfect 'O' shape.

"Chhh-aadd, wait I wanna, it's my turn, I wanna..."

"What Sonny, want do you want?"

"I want to suck your dick!"

She pushed herself up off the bed and I fell to the side of her so I was now lying on the bed with her above me. I don't know how someone can look even sexier than she did before, but it's happening right now. She was sexy when I was rubbing her wet pussy, now she had her mouth around the head of my dick she looked beyond sexy! She slowly went down my shaft, this is amazing! She went slow, to get used to my size, I'm not bragging or anything but... oh who am I kidding! ;) She starting going to town on my dick now, fuck it felt so good. I've never had a blow job before, I almost did once, but it was some girl I don't even remember her name. Probably wanted the attention of 'hooking up with Chad Dylan Cooper'

"Oh fuck Sonny...ahh Sonny as much as I love this... you gotta stop or I'm gunna come too soon..."

She looked sad; it looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Trust me Sonny we are going to do this a lot, but I've got to have you or I'm going to explode!"

I walked over to the bedside table and graped the condom, ripped it open and started rolling it down my dick. Sonny was lying on the bed waiting for me. I walk back over to her and put myself in between her legs.

"Promise me Sonny if it hurt or you want to stop, tell me. I won't be mad or hate you, okay? Please promise me."

"I promise, kiss me."

I lean down and kiss her soft and tender.

"I love you Sonny" I whispered.

"I love you too Chad"

Still close holding her close to me, letting her know it was going to be okay, I slowly push inside of her. We both almost simultaneous hiss at the feeling, but then it quickly turns in to a moan. God she was so tight, it felt so good and I wasn't even all the way yet. I push in all the way, I look at Sonny she had her eyes closed.

"Sonny?" I said breathing heavy

"Just give me a second...Okay I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... yes keep going!"

I pulled out and let out a loud moan. Fuck that felt amazing. I push back in, and that felt even more amazing. I think I'm going to like this! I start to slowly pick up the pace.

"Ohh yea, ohh Chad...ohh fuck!"

"Sonny! You're so fucking sexy, ahhh fuck...yes!"

"Mmm faster Chad, faster"

Well I not going to say no to that I started pumping faster into her. I pushed myself up from her body so I could go faster; I spread her legs wider so I had better access. Pumping into her faster, I could feel myself come to the edge.

"Yes...yess...yess Ohhhh Chad...Chad I'm so close...yess!"

"Come with me Sonny!"

3 more pumps and we screamed each other's names as we both came at the same time. I fell forward, I couldn't hold myself up anymore, I borrow my head into her neck.

"That...was..."

"Amazing?" I finished her sentence.

"Yeah, we are defiantly doing that again!"

"What again right now?"

"Well not right this second, but soon..."

I laugh and pull her up to the end of the bed so we can get under the covers. Ahh this feels nice seating upright with m'lady resting her head on my chest. I reach for the sandwiches.

"Well if we're going to do it again we best get our energy up and finishes these sandwiches!"

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/read this. Not to sure if I'm going to add to this or not. what do you guys think? I do have some other stories that I'm slowly working on. I'll try and post those in the near furture ;) so...yeah give me feedback, should I leave this as is or add to it?_

_Swampdonkey._


	6. Chapter 6

_So I desided to just add this little bit to the end, I felt it just needed alittle bit of SPOV. ;)_

SPOV

Next Day

I'm literally on cloud nine right now, I didn't get much sleep last night, I was replaying over and over in my head of everything that happened last night. So much happened. Finally told Chad how I felt, he felt the same way. He said he loved me, of course I love him too. And the best part is that I lost my virginity to him, and he lost his to me. This is like some sort of fairy tail, if fairy tails had sex scene. I couldn't of asked for anything more perfect, I never would have though that Chad was still a virgin. His totally a different person to me now, and its not because I've seen him naked, which by the way was amazing. But he was so caring, so gentle, loving and I want everyone to see the Chad that I saw last night. I really hope 'that' Chad is here today. Smiling like a idiot I try and leave for work without my Mom asking me why I'm smiling so much. Looking at the time, I realized I'm going to be at the studio early I decide to go to Starbucks and get me a Chad a coffee and muffins. I pull into the parking lot and there is only one other car, a black 2010 Corvette, with Chad leaning on the hood. Damn his looking good right about now, and I'm smiling like an idiot again when I park next to him. I shut off the car and was about to open my door when it was already opening.

"Awww such a gentleman."

"Always, is one for me?" he asked smiling.

"I wasn't sure how you toke your coffee so there is cream and sugar in my handbag just in case."

"Double-double." He winked at me, and takes his coffee. I put the muffins in my handbag as we walk hand in hand towards the empty studio. All the lights in the studio are dull, everyone will be arriving in about an hour, we could do and go where ever we wanted. We decided to go to the prop house and hang out until we're need for our shows. I sink down on to the couch as my bag falls to the floor.

"What's in the bag?" Chad picks up a paper bag that fell out my hand bag.

"Muffins"

"Okay cutie pie, but what's in the bag?"

"Very funny, I would never call your muffin."

"Yeah please don't." he picks at both muffins in the bag and starts to eat them both.

"Hey!" I squeaked. I tickle him until I striding his lap.

"You know the last time you gave me food we had sex in my dressing room." He said in a very low sexy voice, if he keeps that up we will be having sex again in the prop house. I blushed at the thought. He leans up and kisses me tenderly, I melt under his lips.

"Well I think the way we're going we could be two fat people."

"Not if we have food before sex…"

"But we had the sandwiches after…"

"Oh yeah, well m'lady we've got half an hour until people start arriving for work, I say we go work out the sandwiches we had last night then have our muffins."

*The END*

_Hope everyone enjoyed this story, probably not going to add anymore, it's a nice finish. :) I've got some other stories that I'm working on, but I'm real busy at work these next few weeks, so I don't have the time right now. So it just a heads up, I will be back ;)_

_SwampDonky._


End file.
